Till Death Do Us Part
by BlueMoonEmpress
Summary: A war is going on in Japan and Dai decided to stay and fight, but tells Takeru to leave. Dai is soon caught and left for dead, will he ever see TK again? Daikeru, onesided Kenkeru. Yaoi, don't like don't read! R&R!
1. Prologue

Hello all! BlueMoonEmpress back with another story! This one should be a semi long one ^^

Ken: Who's in it?

BlueMoon: Oh… I guess I should tell y'all that. This is a Daisuke/ Takeru/ Ken love triangle ^^ Yaoi goodness! 

Daisuke: I'm in it? Sweet!

Takeru: You're not going to tell us what the final couple is are you?

BlueMoon: Of course not! Now why would I do that? It's better when it's a surprise! 

Izzy: Am I in it?

BlueMoon: Um… Undecided. 

Izzy: Great… Sarcastic 

BlueMoon: Oh calm down! You'll get a story… But I had to put this one up first! ^^ I had the first para stuck in my head for days! And now… Here it is! So… ENJOY!

Ken: Don't you have to do the disclaimers?

BlueMoon: Urg… Don't remind me… Actually, remind me. I don't want to get sued… I don't own Digimon or any of the characters! But I own this story line… Hopefully it's somewhat original… And well… Read and Review! ^^

" Talking " 

__

' Thinking '

" Flashback "

Till Death Do Us Part 

By: BlueMoonEmpress

Prologue 

I sigh as I look down at my cuffed hands, awaiting the fate I know I'm to be giving. I'm going to die. No matter where they send me I'm going to die. No one will help me, for I have no one that cares. I did once though… A long time ago… Shaking my head to clear it I tell myself that that doesn't matter… He's gone. Long gone. And I'm glad. 

He made it out. He was able to escape this horrid place. Where no one is supposed to leave. But he did. I could have gone with him. But I couldn't leave yet… I still had something to do, and then I was caught. It was a stupid mistake, really. I almost deserved to get caught after that. But still… I can't help wonder what he's doing now. If he's thinking of me… Wondering if I'm thinking of him… Wondering if I'm thinking at all… I could be dead… I wonder if he'll keep him promise……

_"Go Takeru! Leave! I still have some things to do!" I yelled as I pushed him onto the boat. _

"I won't leave you Daisuke! I love you too much!" Takeru cried as he tried to get out of my grip. 

Grabbing him by the shoulders I forced him to look at me. "Takeru! I don't need you dying on me! You are going to England and you are going to live!" I told him. There was no argument to be had. He was going to live a long life. And hopefully I would be able to share it with him. 

Holding back his tears he told me, "I'll wait for you… No matter how long it takes I will wait for you! I promise!" 

"Don't promise me anything… If I'm not going to come back I want you to be happy, you hear me? So if that means finding someone else, then so be it!" I told him looking him straight in the eye. 

"But what if you do come back and I'm with someone else? I couldn't handle hurting you like that!" He cried now letting the tears flow. 

Pulling him into a hug I rocked him back and forth. "Hush 'Keru… Hush now… If that happens then I'll just have to except it. I was the one that made you live, you have so much life ahead of you," I said stroking his golden blonde hair. 

"I love you Daisuke Motomiya," Takeru said lifting his head from my chest. 

"I love you too Takeru Takaishi," Leaning down I give him one last kiss on the lips. I pushed him back onto the boat where his long time friend Hikari held him back as it moved away from the shore. 

"I love you Dai!" He yelled one last time, as the boat grew smaller.

"Love you to 'Keru!" I yelled back, trying my best to hold back my own tears. 

I know I can't be mad at him if he didn't keep his promise… I told him not to make it anyway… So for me to get mad would be hypocritical. But what does it matter? I'm going to die. I won't see him again anyway… 

"Motomiya?" My head snapped to attention at the mention of my name. But I dare not speak, for fear of punishment. "You will be sent to penitentiary Killbride, where you will serve a sentience of ten years," The officer told me. Nodding my head slowly I was pulled to my feet where I was then practically dragged out of the room, and shoved into a police car. 

As we drove down to the penitentiary my mind wandered… Mostly to the good times I had with Takeru. Our first official date… Our first kiss… Our first dance… And most of all… Our first time. I smiled at the thought. We were both so nervous, hoping we were doing everything right… But then it got easier… We weren't as afraid to show each other everything… Even if what you had to give wasn't much. 

I was shook out of my memories as the car came to a halt. As the door opened the officer barked. "Get out," Obediently I got out and waited to be escorted to the jail. It was a quick walk, and I soon found myself being thrown into a dirty cell. "Have a nice life!" The officer laughed as he made his way out of this hellhole. 

Crawling over to the 'bed' I made myself comfy and wrapped the small, thin blanket I had around myself. As I was about to fall asleep I murmured.

"This is going to be a long ten years…" 

__

Tbc… 

Well… There you have it. That's the prologue! Did y'all like it? Think I should continue? Well… I don't usually do this but… I want maybe 5 reviews for the next chap? That'll only be for this one though… I just want to see if maybe I'll have a few devoted fans out there ^^ And if I don't get those reviews in say… Oh a week two maybe… I'll post the next chap anyway! ^^ Maybe I'll get some for the first chapter instead of the prologue! You never know… So c'mon! I know you wanna review… Help a little ol' author out will ya? Thanks y'all! Till next chap!

---BlueMoonEmpress--- 


	2. Chapter 1

****

Next one up! Yay! So… I got my five reviews… And I'm happy. But I think you guess just kinda stopped reviewing after you saw the '5' reviews… And ya know… NO! You have to review!! To be nice!!!

Ken: Calm down. 

BlueMoon: NO! I don't wanna!

Daisuke: Ano…

BlueMoon: What you mumblin' about?! ****

Daisuke: Nothing! 

BlueMoon: Eyes Daisuke Suuure…

Izzy: Shakes head

BlueMoon: Don't shake your head at me!

Izzy: Ahh…

Ken: Oh dear… Look what you guys did… So I would suggest reading this chapter and reviewing… For the sake of Izzy and Daisuke… And me. REVIEW!!

Disclaimers: I don't own. So shut up about it. 

Oh, and I think I forgot to mention that this is an AU futuristic fic… But you might have guessed that already. So… Enjoy! And review!

" Talking " 

__

' Thinking '

" Flashback"

Till Death Do Us Part 

By: BlueMoonEmpress

Chapter 1

Three years later

Breaking into the jail the officers ran all around looking to find survivors in this dreadful place. 

"Anything in that section?!" An officer asked into his communicator.

"Negative, I haven't seen anything in… wait… I think… Yes! Something's here!" Running into the cell he fell to the rotting floor as he got to the 'bed'. "Sir! Are you all right?! Sir? Can you answer me?!" 

He got a small stir from the body in front of him. 

"W-what?" The body asked. 

"Sir, we need to get you out of here. Can you walk?"

"Who- who are you?" He asked. 

"Sir, that isn't important at the moment. All information will be given at a later date. So sir, can you walk?" The officer asked again. 

The man nodded and started to get up, only to fall back down again. The officer grabbed him before he could hit the ground. Once he had a good hold on him the two of them started to walk out of his 'home'. 

"Do you have a name sir?"

"59231" He answered immediately. 

The officer shook his head. "No, your real name."

Fumbling for the words he answered slowly, "M-Motomiya, D-Daisuke…" His name was like a foreign language to him now, he hadn't used it in such a long time. It was pretty much forbidden to talk. 

Once outside, Daisuke practically closed his eyes completely because of the suns rays. 

"We've checked out all the sections sir! All live survivors are being transported to the hospital," Daisuke heard the officer say. 

"How many were found?"

"Alive sir?"

"Yes."

"15."

"Out of?"

"360."

"Jesus Christ!" 

_'I survived…' _Daisuke thought, as his world started to go black. 

--------------

It's been almost a year since Daisuke was rescued. All survivors were compensated with a sum of three thousand dollars in any currency they wished. 

So, knowing that Takeru might still be in England, Daisuke planned to go there to find the one he loves. 

"I'll find you Takeru, no matter where you are. I will find you," Daisuke said as he clasped his suitcase shut. 

--------------

"Oh, this is nice," Daisuke said as he stretched out in his seat. 

"Sir, please put you seat back to the most upright position until the place has taken off completely," Asked the flight attendant. 

"Oh, sure," Daisuke said embarrassed. 

"Thank you sir."

"Hehe…" The girl beside him giggled. 

He looked at her, "Excuse me, but what's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing, nothings funny at all," She covered her mouth with her hand. "You're just cute is all," She blushed. 

Daisuke looked at her funny, "Cute?"

She nodded, "Yeah cute… You know Kawaii… Karen…"

"Oh… I know what cute means… I just thought I had heard you wrong…" 

She shook her head. "Nope, you didn't hear me wrong! You're the cutest guy I've seen in a while!"

Daisuke blushed. "Um… Thanks…" He put one hand behind his head in embarrassment. "Listen, you're real sweet and everything, but I'm kinda involved…" Daisuke smiled and shrugged. 

"Oh… So who's the lucky lady?" She asked turning towards Daisuke. 

"I'm sorry… And you're name is…?" 

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I'm Selena Juniper!" She extended her hand. 

"Motomiya Daisuke, nice to meet you Juniper-san," He shook her hand. 

"Please! Call me Selena! Juniper-san just sounds so… I don't know… It just sounds so wrong!" She laughed. 

"Alright Selena, and I guess you can call me Daisuke."

"Great! So… Now can I know who the lucky lady is?"

Daisuke blushed. "Well… His name is Takeru…"

Selena's hand flew to her mouth, "Oh gosh… I'm so sorry… I'm so embarrassed… I just hit on a gay man…" She waved her hands in front her face, "But I don't have anything against it!" She put her hands on Daisuke's shoulders, "I'm sorry if that came out wrong."

Daisuke just laughed, "It's okay Selena! And you weren't flirting with a gay man," Selena looked at him confused. Daisuke just laughed, "I'm bi." Daisuke said as a joke. 

"Oh… Oh!" She started to laugh, "Haha… I… I'm so sorry! Oh my god… Okay… Okay… I have to calm down…"

Daisuke started to laugh too, "Yeah, you do!"

"Okay… Okay… I'm good… I'm good…. I don't… I don't know why I'm laughing so much…"

"To tell you the truth neither do I."

"I'm so sorry… This isn't like me at all… *Cough* … So you said his name was Takee?" 

"Takeru."

"Takeru, right. So what does he look like?" Selena asked propping her head on her fists. 

"Well, last time I saw him he was a little taller then me. Beautiful blue eyes, golden blonde hair, and the most gorgeous smile you could ever see," Daisuke told her. 

"Wow… He sounds sexy…!"

"He is… I wonder how much he's changed…" Daisuke wondered aloud. 

"How long has it been since you last saw him?"

"Almost four years," Daisuke calculated.

"Oh my gosh! Why were you separated for so long?" 

"A war was going on in Japan. Started maybe five years ago… I decided to stay and fight. But I wanted 'Keru to leave and live a long life, with or without me. So I told him he had to go."

"And he actually listened to you?"

"Of course not! I practically had to push him on the boat! But he went. And now… I'm coming back to him…" Daisuke sighed. _'If he hasn't found someone else by now…'_ He thought. 

"So you fought in the war for five years?"

"No, just three. I was recruited after the first year. I was released from my prison last year."

"You were held captive?"

"Yeah, I was caught maybe… a year after I joined… I really don't know… Time goes by a lot slower when you spend every hour in a dark cell."

Just then the Seat belt sign flashed.

"Would all passengers please put their trays and seats back to their upright position. The plane will land in less than thirty minutes."

"Guess we're here." Daisuke said. 

"Guess so. That didn't even feel like thirteen hours." She giggled softly. 

"No it didn't." Daisuke smiled. 

Later they felt the bumpy landing then the flight attendant said, "Thank you ladies and gentlemen for flying Japan Air, we hope to see you again on your return home or any other trips that you plan. Good bye."

Once Daisuke and Selena were both off the plane and had grabbed their luggage they stood outside the airport to say good bye. 

"Well it was really great meeting you Selena," Daisuke said. 

She smiled. "It was great meeting you too, and good luck finding Takeru."

"Thanks. I think I'm gonna need it."

"Well… Maybe see you around Daisuke," She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye." And walked away.

"Bye." Daisuke replied numbly. 

--------------

It's a few months later and Daisuke found himself standing in front of what he hoped to be Takeru's home. 

"Alight Dai… You can do this! It's Takeru… The one you love… The one that loves you… Oh god… What if he doesn't love me anymore…? I have been gone for… four years… He's probably found someone else… Wait… You didn't come here to doubt yourself!" He slapped himself a few times. "You can so this! C'mon! Ring that bell!"

Just as he was about to ring the doorbell, the door opened to reveal a familiar looking woman. Yes, it was Takeru's life long friend…. Hikari. 

"I'm sorry I was just on my way out, were you just about to knock?" Hikari asked. 

"Yes I was, Hikari right?" Daisuke asked. 

She looked surprised. "Yes… How did you know?" She asked suspiciously. 

Taking his hand out of it's pocket Daisuke greeted, "Daisuke Motomiya, we knew each other a long time ago," He grinned. 

Hikari almost fainted on the spot. "Oh my god…" She said as she slowly back up into the doorway. 

Coming to see why he didn't hear the door close Takeru walked up to the startled girl. "Hikari what's wrong? I thought you were on your way o--" He stopped in his tracks when he saw who was at the door. There were slight differences but there was no mistaking him… "D-Daisuke?" Takeru choked out. 

"None other!" He replied still grinning. 

"Daisuke!" Takeru yelled as he ran into the other mans arms, hugging him tightly. "God I thought you were dead…" Takeru cried into his shirtsleeve. 

"Nah… They can't kill the Dai-man that easily!" Daisuke told him. Takeru laughed and looked up, his eyes full of tears. 

"I've missed you so much!" Takeru whispered closing his eyes and bowing his head. 

"I've missed you too…" Daisuke said bringing one hand up and lifted his chin upright so he could see into his beautiful crystal blue eyes. Leaning forward Daisuke was planning on kissing his long lost lover, but got nothing but air. 

"God Dai I'm so sorry!" Takeru cried running back into the house. 

"What…?" Daisuke asked confused. 

"I think you should come back later… Takeru has a lot to work out, good bye," Hikari said as she closed the door. 

"Was it something I said?" Daisuke asked himself. 

--------------

"God, why did he have to come back?!" Takeru cried. "I was happy… I had finally just started to get over him… If only… If only I hadn't listened to you!" He said pointing to Hikari. "I would be able to live happily with Dai! Now I have to break his heart!"

"Now Takeru calm down. This isn't my fault. I only introduced you to Ken. You found romance on your own. And didn't Motomiya say something about you being happy whether it was with his or not? Perhaps your memory isn't as good as mine, but I'm pretty sure he said something like that."

She put a hand on his shoulder. 

"You can blame me if it'll make you feel better but… You know deep down that what I say is true."

He turned around. 

"I don't blame you. I was just venting. I know it was I that made the decision. I'm sorry."

He smiled. 

"You have nothing to apologize for," She hugged him. "Now, you're going to have to tell Motomiya everything."

His smile fell. 

"I know, I know!" He fell into a chair. "It's not going to be easy…"

"No it's not. But it has to be done. And soon."

--------------

"Thanks," Ken said as he got out of the taxi. 

Walking up the sidewalk in front of his house Ken froze. "Can I help you?" He asked walking up to the first step. 

Daisuke turned around, "Oh sorry. I'm Motomiya Daisuke. I'm here to see Takeru. You are?" He extended his hand. 

Cautiously Ken shook his hand. "Ichijouji Ken. How do you know Takeru?"

"We're… Old friends," Daisuke thought it be best that he not mention that himself and Takeru were lovers. 

"Okay… Were you planning on knocking? Or were you just going to stand there all day?" Ken asked walking past Daisuke and to the door. 

"You live here?"

Ken nodded. 

"Are you Takeru's… Room mate?" 

Ken cocked his head, "I guess you could call me that. But most people just call us lovers," Ken grinned. He didn't like this guy. And he would do anything to get rid of him. 

"L-lovers?!" Daisuke asked quietly. 

Ken frowned innocently. "Is something wrong Motomiya? You don't have a problem with that… do you?"

Daisuke shook his head, "No, no problem at all… I… I should go…" He said as he started to turn around. 

"Should I tell 'Keru that you stopped by?" Ken asked still grinning. 

"No, that's okay… I'll… I'll come by another time."

"Alright then, good bye." Ken closed the door. 

"His lover… Takeru did move on…" Daisuke shook his head. "As he should have… I could have been dead for all he knew… It's fine… It's totally fine…"

He turned a corner. 

"Who the hell am I kidding?! It's not fine! Takeru belongs to me!"

--------------

Ken closed the door, and walked over to the coat rack, placing his coat on the rack he yelled out, "Takeru! I'm home!" He started walking towards the living area, "Some guy was standing in front of the door, said he wanted to see--" Ken stopped in mid sentence as he saw Takeru hunched over Hikari, who was stroking his back soothingly. 

"'Keru! What's wrong?" Ken asked as he rushed over to him. He sat down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "What happened? Tell me what's wrong…" 

"Ken… Just go away…" Takeru mumbled. 

"W-what…?" Ken asked, taken aback.

"You should do as he asked… He needs some time. Please… Just leave," Hikari told him. 

Ken just stared at her. "I-I will _not_ leave! This is my home! This is _our_ home! You… You can't just kick me out!" 

"Ken… Please…" Takeru pleaded softly. 

"Takeru…" Ken said looking at him. 

"Please…" Takeru repeated. 

"Alright," He said standing up. "I'll go," And with that, he walked back towards the front door. 

Once he heard the front door close Takeru once again fell into Hikari's arms for comfort. 

"God 'Kari… Why is this so hard?" 

"You know why Takeru… Nothing is ever easy… Especially love…" She told him while still making soothing patterns on his back. _'Don't worry Takeru… All will work out… I hope…'_

--------------

Miyako was in the kitchen fixing dinner when she heard a knock at her door, "Darn people… Always call or knock during dinner!" She chided while setting everything down and walked over to the front door. 

Looking through the peep whole Miyako's face lit up when she saw who it was. Opening to door she greeted, "Ken! Haven't seen you in a while!" She said, as she gave him a hug, he returned it. 

"It's good to see you too Miya…" 

Miyako looked at him, "You don't seem too happy… What happened?" She asked as she led him into the kitchen. 

Ken sat down at one of the stools placed around the small island. "Something's going on with Takeru…" 

"Oh?" Miyako's ears perked. "Like what?" She asked sitting across from him. 

"I really have no idea… I mean first I come home to find a strange guy standing in front of my door saying that he was here to see Takeru…"

"There was a strange guy in front of your door?" Miyako asked making sure she heard right. 

"Right… He just said that they were old friends… But I don't know what to believe… I mean… Sure I trust Takeru… He would never cheat on me… But when I went inside… I find him huddled on the couch with Hikari… And he was crying… I haven't seen him cry in so long…" He put his head in his hands. 

"Well… Maybe he'd just got some bad news…?" Miyako suggested. 

Ken shook his head, "No… If that were the case when I went and sat beside him he wouldn't have flinched away… Telling me to leave… He would have embraced my company." 

"Oh… Well I really don't know Ken…" She started but was cut off. 

"I'm almost positive that it has something to do with this guy… Daisuke Motomiya I think he said his name was… I'm sure that this has something to do with him…"

"Tea?" Miyako asked getting up. 

"Please."

"Well Ken… If you don't want to go back home tonight… Or for a while… You know you're welcome here. I got the room… To much room really…" She laughed, "To much that I think I have to fill it all up so I keep on buying more stuff!" 

Ken let out a small chuckle, "Thanks Miya… I really appreciate this… I mean… If I didn't have you who would I turn to?"

" I don't know Ken… I really have no idea…" 

--------------

Daisuke thought as he washed himself, trying once again to get the felling of that 'place' off of him. 

"Damn soap… Doesn't do any good!" He said as he threw it to the bottom of the tub, but no more then thirty seconds later did he bend down to pick it back up, and started to scrub himself again. 

Letting his mind wander he suddenly remembered one of the last intimate moments he was able to share with Takeru…

_Daisuke leant down to pick up one of the many garments that had been carelessly thrown to the ground after last night's activities. He blushed just thinking about it. _

"Mmm… Nice view," Mumbled a still somewhat sleepy Takeru. Flushing Daisuke sat up straight. "Stop being so nervous Daisuke… I mean… We've been together for how long now?" Takeru joked. 

"I know but…" He lied back down on the bed and pulled Takeru closer to him, then whispered, "But it still feels like our first date."

Smiling Takeru kissed him lightly. "I know," He whispered when he pulled away, "Now, I'm going to take a shower…" He said getting up. Daisuke just stared after him. "Aren't you coming?" Takeru asked trying to pout but unable to hide his smirk. 

Nodding his head like crazy Daisuke jumped up from the bed and raced over to where his lover stood. 

"You bet I am! I was just being polite and waited for you to ask," Daisuke said turning in the direction of the washroom. 

"Sure you were Dai. I bet you were just too afraid to suggest it!" 

Flushing again Daisuke turned back to him, "Nah uh! I ain't no chicken Takeru! You'll see…" He said as she strode to the washroom. Takeru just shook his head and followed his lovers lead. 

"We were so happy Takeru… Why did I have to go and ruin it all by staying behind?!" Daisuke yelled as he tugged at his hair as more memories came back. 

_Daisuke walked into the shower and turned on the water. Standing outside the tub he waited for the water to warm a bit before he went in. Just as he was about to hop in Takeru walked into the room. _

"Having fun without me?" He asked leaning against the door jam. 

"Very funny 'Keru. Now you coming in or what?" Daisuke said as he pulled back the curtain revealing a waterfall of water. 

"I'm coming. Jeez… Someone impatient…" Takeru said running a finger up the length of Daisuke's arm. 

"Jesus Takeru… Stop that!" Daisuke said halfheartedly. "You telling me you didn't get enough of me last night?" He grinned. 

"I could never get enough of you," Takeru whispered as he slipped into the shower. Shivering Daisuke hopped in as well.

Grabbing the shampoo bottle Takeru turned back to Daisuke. "Come here," He instructed with his finger. Coming in closer Daisuke soon found his head dunked under the shower tap. 

"Hey!" He cried, but all he was successful of was getting a mouthful of water. He pulled his head away from Takeru's grip and glared at the other boy. "What was that for?!" 

Takeru shrugged, "You needed to wet your hair," He said simply as he poured some shampoo onto his hands. "Now come over here," He told him again. 

"Oh no… I am not falling for that again!" 

"But your hair is already wet… So why would I need to wet it again?" Takeru asked innocently. 

The brunette looked at the blonde skeptically, "You got a point…" He walked closer to the blonde. 

Upon having him in reaching distance Takeru pointedly reached up and started to massage Daisuke's head, mixing in the shampoo. 

Moaning Daisuke started to feel the effects of this small ministration, Takeru noticed too, and he started to giggle. 

"What are you laughing at?" Daisuke asked opening one eye a small bit but closing it right after for fear of getting the liquid soap in his eye. 

"You baka," Takeru said poking the end of his nose.

"Me? Why me?" 

Takeru ran a slicked finger down Daisuke's chest, and stopped right below his navel. He could see his lover shiver. "That's why."

"Don't tell me this is doing nothing for you…" Daisuke moaned again. 

"Not a thing," Takeru lied. 

Daisuke shivered at the memory… Wishing he could have that touch now… Wishing… 

His thoughts were interrupted by a banging sound coming from his front door. 

"Aww… Jesus! And we were just getting to the good part!" Daisuke groaned as he turned off the now cold water and stepped out of the shower. 

Grabbing a housecoat he ran out of the bathroom and over to the door where the knocker's knocking had ceased to reduce. 

"All right, all right! I'm coming! Keep you're pants on!" Daisuke yelled then mumbled, "I wish you had given me a chance to put some pants on…" The memory had had more effect on him then he hoped it would have. Pulling the door open Daisuke started to yell, "What is it that you wan--" But stopped as he saw who was standing there. "Y-Yamato?!"

**__**

Tbc…

Well… I thought it be best to end it there. Keep y'all in suspense. ****

Ken: I don't like suspense. 

BlueMoon: I know you don't hun. But guess what… Y'all don't have a choice!

Izzy: Are you going to do that review thing for this chapter as well?

BlueMoon: I don't think so… doing it last chap I think people were afraid to review! Either that or their just lazy… 

Izzy: I'd go with lazy. 

BlueMoon: I would too… But I don't want to be rude. So we'll just keep that bit of info to ourselves won't we?

Izzy: Maybe. 

Ken: I'll think about it. 

BlueMoon: Sigh What I put up with… 

**__**

---BlueMoonEmpress---


	3. Chapter 2

REWRITE!

This is a rewrite of the original chapter three… I wasn't liking it… and I've been getting complaints about one of the scenes… and now that I re-read it… I realize that it was really crappy! But alas, it's gone, mostly. Just got rid of a bit and re-wrote a little. If you don't re-read this chapter you aren't missing anything knew. So yes, I hope it's better now. 

Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon! Or any of the characters! But I do own this story… it's all mine! I typed it with my bare hands! 

" Talking " 

__

' Thinking '

" Flashback"

Till Death Do Us Part 

By: BlueMoonEmpress

Chapter 2

Yamato stood in front of his brother's house. Hikari had called him and asked him to come over as soon as he could. When she phoned Hikari had sounded upset and tired. Whatever happened was big.

After ringing the doorbell a few times, the door was finally answered, by a young women who looked ages older then she should have. 

"Yamato-kun… Thank you so much for coming over. Takeru…" Hikari said as she looked over to the living area where a now sleeping Takeru lay.

"What happened?" Yamato asked as he walked into the house. Placing his coat on a nearby chair, he didn't wait for Hikari to answer and walked over to his sleeping brother. 

"You won't believe it," Hikari started as she walked over to him. 

"Try me."

"Motomiya came back."

Yamato froze in his spot. Motomiya… She couldn't possible be talking about… "D-Daisuke?" Yamato choked out. 

She nodded. "I know… I couldn't believe it myself. He's really shaken up about it, been crying since he left Motomiya at the doorstep. But he's finally fallen asleep," Hikari kneeled down in front of her best friend and moved some lose strands from his face. 

"How could he just come back…?" Yamato asked finally starting to come out of his daze. "Takeru was finally starting to get over him!" 

"I know Yamato-kun, but you have to understand… This means that the war is over. He wouldn't have been able to come back if it wasn't. He'd still be made to fight. Japan is free," She said smiling and standing up again.

"I know… But he has no right to do this! He's turned my brother back into what he used to be! A blubbering mess!" His voice was raising. "He has a job that he loves, and a boyfriend that will love and take care of him…"

"Motomiya used to be that you know," Hikari said. 

"Yes… Yes he used to be. Used to be until he decided to stay and fight in that bloody war! He could have gone with Takeru! He could have made it out of that damned place long ago! But he choose to stay…" Yamato's voice was low and menacing… "I'll be back Hikari…" He said as he turned back for the front door. 

"Yamato-kun! Yamato what are you going to do?" Hikari said running up to him.   
"Nothing… I just have something I need to do…" And he was gone. 

"'Kari?" A voice asked from the living room. 

"Takeru… You're awake," She said walking back over to him. 

"Was that my brother?"

"Hai… But he had to leave suddenly… But he'll be back."

"Why was he here?" Takeru asked confused. 

"I asked him to come."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't know what to do with you Takeru. I needed help."

"You… you didn't tell Yama that Dai's back did you?" Takeru asked in a panic. Hikari just nodded her head. "Kami-sama… This is bad… this is really bad…"

"Why is it so bad Takeru? He's only looking out for you."

"Yamato _hates_ Dai for leaving me! Actually I should say that he hated Dai even more after he made me leave… He's never approved of Daisuke…"

"Then perhaps for the sake of your brother you should forget about Motomiya and have a good life with Ken."

"Why are you on his side?" Takeru asked her.

"What…?" 

"Why are you taking his side?" Takeru asked again. 

"Takeru… I'm… I'm not taking anyone's side! I just want what's best for you!"

"And what if what's best for me is Daisuke? Why can't you understand that I love him!?" He screamed. 

"But you love Ken too!" Hikari yelled back. "Think about him! It's not only Yamato-kun, and me that have been trying to bring you out of that damned depression you fell in after _he_ made you leave!" Her voice filled with rage as she spoke 'he' referring to Daisuke. "After I introduced you to Ken he too tried with all his might to bring you out of it! And he was succeeding! He was _so_ fucking close! But then Motomiya had to come back and ruin everything!" Takeru just stood there staring at his long time friend. "I just want what's best for you. And I know what's best for you isn't Motomiya…" She turned and left the house, leaving behind a very shocked boy. 

--------------

"Y-Yamato?!" 

"How dare you come back here!" Yamato yelled pushing his way into the apartment. 

"W-what… How did you find me?!" Daisuke asked confused.

"I know people…" Was all he said before he turned back around and pointed a finger accusingly at Daisuke. "What the hell are you doing back here?!"

"Back here…? I've never…" Daisuke started only to be interrupted by having his body pushed up against the wall. 

"Answer the question… Why are you here?" Yamato hissed his grip on Daisuke becoming stronger by the minute.

"What do you think?! I came here to find Takeru!" Daisuke yelled back. 

"Exactly what I thought… Now you listen here _Motomiya_," He spat out the name, "I want you to stay away from my brother. You got that? He was doing fine without you."

"I don't recall you being my mother! You can't tell me what to do!" Daisuke argued trying to squirm out of his captor's hold. 

"I don't think you heard me correctly…" Yamato brought his lips closer to the brunettes ear, "You go near my brother again…" Daisuke's breath came in short pants, "and let's just say you won't need a new lover…" With that he dropped Daisuke onto the floor. Kicking him in the gut once, Yamato then went to leave when he heard a small voice. 

"You don't scare me Yamato… You never have. I love your brother, and no matter what you say… He will be mine…" Daisuke whispered as he clutched his stomach. 

"Not if I can help it," Yamato said as he closed the door behind him. 

Daisuke lay in his hallway floor, trying to find the strength to get back up. 

"It seems no one wants us to be together Takeru…" He got up and walked over to his balcony. "Your brother… Hikari… Heh… Ichijouji… it seems as if the world is against us…" He closed his eyes tightly together. "You have to understand Takeru… I _had_ to stay behind…" Opening them crystal tears slid down his face. "And now I don't even know if it was worth it… I couldn't do anything anyway…" He fell to his knees. "Kami-sama… I'm so sorry Onee-chan… Okaa-san… Otou-san…" And with that he let all his tears flow freely. 

--------------

After a few hours Takeru was finally able to get a hold on himself and had made his way to the kitchen to get himself a drink. 

"God… Why did this have to happen? I've missed him… But I was finally happy…" Going in the fridge to grab a diet soda he instead took out a can of beer. "A little drink never hurt anyone…" He said popping the top and then downing it.

Thirty minutes had passed and an entire six pack had been drunken. Takeru, who was trying to stay conscious, nearly jumped three feet as he heard the doorbell. 

"Coming!" His slurred voice made it obvious that he was drunk. And the way he made it even more obvious. "Onni-san!" Takeru yelled as he opened the door. "It's great to see you! Come in, come in…" Takeru said as he pushed his confused brother into his home. 

"Ahh… Thanks Teek's…" Yamato said slightly afraid, of the way his Otouto was acting. 

"No problem!" The younger blonde said walking into the kitchen again. "Would you like something to drink?" He asked looking in the fridge. 

"No thanks… Hey Takeru listen…" Yamato stopped as he saw all the empty beer cans lying around the small island. "Did you drink all those?!" He asked incredulously.

Takeru only smiled oddly, "Yep! And I'm not even drunk!" He giggled. 

"Right… I guess having a sane conversation with you isn't going to happen now is it?" Yamato asked himself more then his brother. But he answered anyway. 

"Sure you can! It's not like I'm…"

"Drunk?" Yamato cut in. "Sorry to break this to you Otouto-chan… But you are. You're hammered," He couldn't stop a small grin from coming. Even though he knew this wasn't the time. His little brother never drank like this. 

"I am _not_ drunk! I've just had a few drinks! Is that so bad?" Takeru argued. 

"Takeru there's like six empty cans here! I believe that is more then a few!"

"Nope, sorry. A few is somewhere between three and ten. Six is in the middle, so it's still a few," Even when drunk Takeru could hit you with his stupid logic. 

"That's not the point!" Yamato yelled. 

"Then what is the point?!" Takeru yelled back. 

"You never drink this much! See? This is why I didn't want you to go out with that… _Motomiya_… in the first place! I _knew_ he was going to do something like this to you!"

"Well I'm sorry _Yamato_! You don't choose who you fall in love with! You certainly proved that to me!" Yamato winced at his words. True… He was scared out of his wits when he knew he felt something-deeper then friendship for the busy haired boy… But now was _not_ the time to be throwing that out at him! 

"Don't bring my mistakes into this Takeru! This is about you and your life! Not mine!"

"My life?! My life is just fine thank you! Nothing that I need you sticking you nose into!"

"You are my life damnit!" Yamato yelled throwing his arms in the air. "And what you do in it is my business."

"Well maybe I don't want you in this part of my life! My relationships are none of your business! Now I would appreciate it if you would just leave," Takeru said point to the door. 

"Teeks…" Yamato pleaded.

"Just go…" Takeru said in a weak voice. 

Slowly Yamato backed up and walked back out the door. And right after he did Takeru once again broke down crying, this time lying on the kitchen floor.

--------------

Yamato walked briskly down the street to his own apartment that he shared with his boyfriend Taichi. Upon arriving he ran up the stairs to impatient to use the lift. Finally getting to his floor Yamato searched around in his pocket for his keys. 

"Come on… Where are they?!" He yelled frustrated. Giving up he instead started to pound on the door. "Taichi! Open up!" Yamato yelled as he continued to pound on the door. 

Moments later a groggy eyed man with bushy hair opened the door. "Yama…? Why didn't you just use your key? I was trying to sleep!" Taichi whined. 

Yamato just mumbled something that Taichi couldn't understand and walked into the apartment. 

"What's wrong?" Taichi asked suddenly very awake and concerned about his koi. Again Yamato just mumbled something and sat down on the couch. "Yama…?" He looked down at the blonde. 

"Nothing Tai… Nothing's wrong at all…" 

"Sure there isn't… You're always grumpy and moody," He sat down next to the blonde, and placed his hands on his shoulders, massaging them. "Why so tense?" No one but Yamato would know it… But Taichi has _great_ hands. Always know where to go, and how to make everything feel good… 

Sighing Yamato figures he might as well tell his lover. He's bound to find out sooner or later anyway… "Motomiya's back…" He grumbled. 

At first Taichi thought he had heard wrong, so he asked, "Daisuke?" When he got a small nod he broke into a grin. "This is great! Oh god, this means the war is over! And that he survived!" He felt Yamato tense under his fingertips. "That is a good thing isn't it Yama?" When he didn't get an answer he began to worry. "Yama what's wrong?"

"Nothing…" Yamato lied. "It's just a shock y'know?" He asked turning around to face his lover. 

Knowing it was not smart to press right now Taichi only nodded, "Yeah I know."

Yamato smiled at him; "I've missed you."

Taichi grinned back; "I was only gone for a two days Yama… You can't stand being away from me for that little of time?"

Yamato pouted playfully, "You mean you didn't miss me?" His fingers walked around the inside of Taichi's thighs.

Shivering Taichi's grin only grew as he pushed Yamato onto his back, "You don't know how much…"

--------------

Ken lay on his back looking up at the ceiling of Miyako's apartment. Sighing he turned to his side and buried his head in the pillow. 

"Why won't you tell me what's wrong Takeru? I thought we told each other everything…" He sighed again and closed his eyes to stop the tears from coming. 

Sitting up in the bed Miyako had set up for him, Ken then got up and walked over to the kitchen. Opening the fridge he took out the water jug grabbed a glass from the cupboard and poured himself a glass of water. 

He sat down on one of the stools placed around the small island. Bringing his hands to his head he rubbed his face furiously. 

"Why is this happening to me? I was just starting to become happy with my life again… After…" Ken shuddered at the memory. He never thought he would be able to trust anyone again after something like that had happened. But somehow Takeru did just that. He got Ken to talk, and he didn't know how he did it. He just felt… comfortable with Takeru. 

Feeling his eyes drift shut Ken laid his head on the counter and let sleep over take him… 

__

Ken was walking home from a soccer practice. It was late, and walking probably wasn't the smartest thing to do since this wasn't one of the best neighborhoods in town. But since he didn't have enough for a taxi and didn't want to take the train he settled for walking. 

Sighing he turned another corner when he heard something snap behind him. Turning around slightly Ken looked to see if he could see the cause of the noise. Not seeing anything disturbing he continued walking. 

He was about a corner away from his parent's apartment and was just about to cross the street when he was pulled aside and into an ally way. 

To scared to do or say anything Ken just stared into the darkness, breathing heavily as a hand press against his mouth to keep him from yelling out. 

"Well… looks like I've caught myself a star player…" A husky voice whispered in Ken's ear. 

Eyes widening at the recognition of the voice, Ken's breathing became even heavier.. 

"Calm down Ken… I'm not going to hurt you… You'll like it… and I've been waiting to do this for some time…" He breathed into his ear. 

Feeling the hand loosen some Ken thought it be okay if he spoke. "Coach… Please… Don't, please…" 

"Begging now are we? I like that…" He licked his ear. Ken shivered in disgust. But it was misunderstood and taken as one of pleasure. "Knew you would like it… Now, c'mon, and follow me okay? You'll like this I'm sure of it," With that he lead Ken over to a door that was almost hidden in the dark ally way. 

Pushing Ken inside he lead him to a bed in the middle of the room. 

"Now you wait here… Get yourself ready… Take your clothes off, I'm just going to get something," Coach said as he walked over to the bathroom. 

Seeing this as his chance to get away Ken ran to the door and turned the knob to get out. But it wasn't turning… He locked it and there didn't seem to be any other way to unlock it but with a key… 

"Shimatta!" Ken cursed under his breath. Jumping slightly as he felt himself being picked up, Ken once again fell silent. 

"What were you trying to do?" He hissed. "Trying to get away from me huh? I don't think so…" He was thrown onto the bed's surface.

"Mr. Yuuta, please… gods please don't do this to me…" Ken pleaded although he knew it was to no avail. He would never listen. He was a stubborn coach and Ken figured he was an even worse rapist. Bad thought… **"Oh gods… I'm going to be rapped… Why me…?"** Ken closed his eyes tightly as he felt the bed creak and indent a little at the end. 

"Just calm down Ken… It'll feel good… I promise. You just have to relax…" Mr. Yuuta told him as he started to undo his shirt buttons caressing his skin as he did so.

Ken just lied there, still as a statue as he felt his coaches hands run over his virgin body. Gasping slightly at a wet feeling on his nipple, Ken opened his eyes to find Mr. Yuuta sucking on it.

Lifting his head a little Mr. Yuuta licked his lips across Ken's lips before straddling his hips on Ken's groin, grinding slightly. Kissing Ken fiercely he shoved his tongue into his mouth. Caressing Ken's with his own.

Mr. Yuuta's hands slowly traveled lower until he was at the waistband of Ken's jeans. 

"I think these need to go… Don't you think so?" Not waiting for an answer Mr. Yuuta got off Ken a little and pulled off his pants and boxers in one swipe.

And he continued on from there, just continued his practice no matter how much Ken yelled and tried to pry himself away from his coach. 

Fortunately it wasn't long before his coach…

"Ahh!" Ken yelled as his head jerked up from where it lay in his hands. Panting Ken looked around at his surroundings. He was in Miyako's kitchen… And from the sounds of things she was rushing over here now. 

"Ken! Are you okay? Why did you scream?" She asked as she walked over to him. She reached a hand to his face and caressed it gently. Ken flinched at the touch. "You're crying…" She wiped away a tear from his cheek. Sitting down on the stool next to him she brought both her arms around his neck and brought him forth for a hug. 

Feeling safe in her arms Ken let the tears flow. 

"Shh… It's okay Ken-chan… It's all okay now… Calm down… Shh…" She said as she rubbed his back soothingly. 

Ken clung to her tightly. "I just want to forget about that night Miya… I just want to forget…" She knew what he was talking about immediately. She had been one of the only people Ken had told about that awful night. 

"I know you do Ken… I know," She kissed the top of his head. "Shall we try to go back to sleep? You can come and share a bed with me okay?" She asked, Ken nodded and they both got up and walked over to Miyako's room. 

Guiding him over to her bed she placed him down on the sheets and then got into the bed as well. Pulling him close to her she kissed him once more in a friendly, comforting way and held him throughout the night. 

Ken slowly fell asleep once again. This time a deep dreamless sleep… 

--------------

Daisuke found himself once again standing in front of Takeru's house, pondering if he should knock or maybe just go in. Summoning all his courage Daisuke raised his hand and rang the doorbell once. And then he waited. And waited. And waited. Seeing that no one was going to answer he went to turn away when he heard a small creak come from behind. Turning back around he could see part of a face behind the door. A face he knew to be Takeru. 

"Takeru…" Daisuke said slowly, walking towards the door. Takeru flinched back, closing the door slightly. Daisuke looked at him puzzled. "Takeru," He said again, "Please… let me talk to you. I… I need to see you again," Daisuke said slowly running a hand threw his hair. Takeru closed the door and Daisuke sighed, _'Well… at least I tried…'_ He thought reluctantly turning away from the door once again. But his attention was caught once more as he heard a lock click and the door creak open once more. _'Yes!'_ He yelled in his mind once more turning to face the door. 

Takeru didn't say anything, just opened the door and walked over to the living room where he then proceeded to pick up a half empty bottle of beer. 

Daisuke followed him in, taking careful note of the mess around the house. "Ah… Takeru, what happened?" He asked, walking into the living room. "And are you drinking beer?" He asked astounded. Takeru just simply looked around the living room, and shrugged, then looked to the beer in his hand and shrugged once more. Daisuke was starting to get fed up. "Takeru," He got no response from the boy. "Takeru!" He said louder this time. Still nothing. Losing his patience he walked up to his lover and grabbed the bottle from his hands. 

"Hey!" Takeru cried standing up from the couch. "You have no right! No damn right!" He started to yell. 

"I think you've had enough," Daisuke said simply and stared at the bottle. "So… how's Ichijouji?" Daisuke asked slumping slightly. 

Takeru gasped, "How… how do you… how did you…" He stammered. 

"Last time I came over… He pulled up right before I left…" Daisuke told him, still staring at the bottle. "But hey, it's no big deal, I told you I wanted you to be happy, with or without me, and I guess this Ichijouji guy make you happy ne?" 

Takeru just stared at him, unmoving eyes wide with horror, "Daisuke… I didn't mean… I never wanted you to…" He started, Daisuke cut him off. 

"No, don't. I told you not to promise, and so for me to be mad at you would be hypocritical of me… So I'm not," He took a deep breath, "I just want you to be happy."

"You make me happy Dai…" Came the quiet reply, "Always you…" A single tear slipped out of his eye. 

"'Keru," Daisuke walked over to him and hugged him tightly. "You make my happy too… But you got someone else to think about… Someone who I know is special to you…" He kissed Takeru's forehead. 

"I don't want to lose you again…" Takeru said as his grip on Daisuke became constricting.

"I don't want to lose you again either 'Keru…" Daisuke sighed and sniffed in the smell that was Takeru. Still the same as it was before… ginseng and a sweet honey… 

"I love you Dai…" Takeru mumbled into his shirt. 

"I love you too 'Keru," Daisuke said holding him closer. 

The two of them stood like that until they heard something drop behind them. Turning they saw Ken Ichijouji standing in the doorway the briefcase he was holding now lying on the ground unmoving. A look of seer horror plastered on his face. 

__

'No, oh god no…' Ken thought in his head. 

"Ken…" Takeru said quietly pulling away from Daisuke. "Ken, I can explain!" 

But Ken wasn't listening; collapsing he held his hands over his ears and was shaking his head furiously muttering, "No, no, no, no, no, no…" 

Takeru moved away from Daisuke and walked over to where Ken had dropped, Daisuke just stood there dumbfounded. 

"Ken," Takeru said as he tried to put a hand on Ken's shoulder. 

"No!" Ken yelled as soon as he felt the contact. "No!" He yelled again, "How… how could you… how could you do this to me…" Ken asked his voice muffled from his hands. 

"Ken… you don't understand… Dai and I—" Ken cut him off. 

"So you already call him by his nickname?" Ken yelled. "You would hardly call me Ken until almost a year after we met!" Ken yelled throwing his hands up. 

"Ken! Will you listen?! I'm trying to tell you that—" Ken stopped him again. 

"Don't…" Ken said. Takeru blinked. 

"Don't?" He asked. 

"I don't want to hear it… I don't want to hear anything about _him_," Ken slowly started to get up and glared at Daisuke. "You…" He said walking towards him, "You are the cause of all this…" He stopped so there were only an inch apart. "But…" He said raising a hand to Daisuke's chin, "I can see why Takeru choose you," He ran a hand down Daisuke chest and leant forward to whisper in his ear, "Beware slut," His hand rested on Daisuke crotch, "You don't know what I'm capable of," and gave it a tight squeeze. Daisuke's eyes winded with pain as Ken let go and started to walk away.

"Ken!" Takeru yelled running after the bluenette, catching his arm he turned Ken towards him, "Ken please… let me explain," Takeru begged, still holding his arm lightly. 

Ken sighed; "Meet me at the café at seven. If you're late, I'll leave," He told him. 

Takeru smiled gratefully, "Thank you Ken!" He was about to hug him when Ken grabbed his briefcase and walked out the door. 

Takeru sulked back into the living room. "'Keru, I'm sorry… it was a big mistake coming to find you I…" He was stopped as Takeru firmly placed his lips on his own. 

"Shut up," He said smirking and grabbed his hand, "No talking, I just want to be with you…" He sighed and placed his head on Daisuke chest. 

"Sounds good…" Daisuke said as he wrapped his arms around the blonde. "Sounds just fine…"

__

Tbc… 

Well that's it for now. More to come hopefully! 

Ken: You made me a rapist victim?! 

BlueMoon: Yes. Yes I did. I'm sorry Ken-chan… But I needed you to be bitter about something!

Ken: And you choose that?!

BlueMoon: Ahh… Yes?

Dai: Don't worry Ken! It'll all work out in the end!

Ken: Yeah… for you and 'Keru. What happened to your obsession with Takeken? 

BlueMoon: Oh it's till there. But I've found a love for Daikeru too!

Ken: Oi… 

BlueMoon: Well that's it! Until next chap! Bey, bey! 

---BlueMoonEmpress---


	4. Chapter 3

****

I realize that I haven't updated in a while… Well I've been in a slump, and I've been up to my neck in schoolwork. Plus I can only update on the weekends, don't have access to the computer until then. But here it is; the last chapter. It was a short fic, but I think it turned out nicely. Had some good twists to it no? Well, hope you enjoy and don't find that it was rushed ^^ 

" Talking " 

__

' Thinking '

" Flashback "

Till Death Do Us Part 

By: BlueMoonEmpress

Chapter 3

Ken sighed as he walked out the door. "Things were just started to get normal again in my life… Why did this have to happen?!" Ken yelled quietly while tugging his hair. 

He made it down the street until he finally gave up and took out his cell phone. "Miya? Hi, it's Ken. Yeah look can you come pick me up? I'm just down the street from… Takeru's," He gulped on the name, "Yeah… everything's fine. I know I am. Look Miya I'll tell you everything that I know when we get back to your place okay? Okay, thanks. 'Kay, bye," Ken said as he hung up. 

He walked over to the curb of the street and leaned his weight against a light poll. "God Takeru… why?" He asked himself. "Why did you have to go and hurt me?!" He slammed his fist into the poll. "I've been hurt so many times before… I just never thought… never thought…" His train of thought was broken by the sound of a car horn. 

"Ken! C'mon, get in!" Miyako yelled from the driver seat of her Porsche. Running over to the car Ken hopped into the passenger side. Once he was in and buckled she pulled up and started speeding down the road. "So," Miyako started over the blaring music. "What's up?"

Ken looked over at her with a depressed face and shook his head slightly, bowing it. Miyako got the message and just kept driving. 

Once at her place she and Ken got out and walked up to her apartment. Inside he walked to the kitchen and flopped down onto one of the stools.

"So… What's up?" Miyako asked again, opening the fridge and pulled out two bottles of water and handed one to Ken.

Taking it, Ken unscrewed the top and took a sip. "Takeru's found someone else," He told her simply, bowing his head. 

"Ken…" Miyako said slowly, placing her bottle on the counter. 

"I knew this day would come… I… I just didn't see it coming so soon… I mean…" He put his head in his hands. Miyako walked over to his side of the counter and pulled him into a hug. "God Miya… why? Why did this have to happen to me…? I was getting better… I was getting better…" Ken sighed as he hung onto her. 

"I don't know Ken… I just don't know…" Miyako said holding onto him, not wanting to let go. 

_Miyako rushed into the hospital, fearing the worst. Taking a corner she spotted Mr. and Mrs. Ichijouji. _

"Is Ken okay?!" She yelled as she ran up to them. "What happened?!" 

Mrs. Ichijouji looked at her sadly, "Ken, he… he tried…" She trailed off as her husband hugged her tightly. 

Miyako looked at her in horror. She didn't even have to finish the sentence… She knew what he had done. 

"No… no, Ken wouldn't… Not Ken…" She shook her head in denial and continued to repeat, "No…" 

Just as Mr. Ichijouji was about to say something a doctor came up to them and told them that they could go in a see Ken. But as Miyako went to walk in he stopped her. 

"Only family is allowed in at this time," He told her. 

"But!" Miyako started. 

"It's okay Doctor… She is family…" Mrs. Ichijouji said softly. "You can let her in…" The doctor stepped aside. 

Miyako gave Mrs. Ichijouji a grateful look. "Thank you…" She said, embracing her. 

"That's no problem dear… you are like family to us," She hugged back. They walked farther into the sterile hospital room. "Ken?" Mrs. Ichijouji asked quietly. She got no response. "Ken honey," She sat down in a chair beside his bed and took his hand. "Ken please talk to me…" She pleaded. 

"Leave me alone…" His voice croaked. "Just let me alone…" 

"Ken, we're not going to leave you alone. We're your family son, we can't leave you alone," Mr. Ichijouji told him. 

Miyako pulled the Ichijouji's aside for a moment. "Mr. and Mrs. Ichijouji? I was wondering if maybe I could have a word with Ken alone… not for long… but I think that I may be able to get some information out of him," Miyako told them. 

They nodded reluctantly, "If you think you can help Miyako. Then… have all the time you need," Mr. Ichijouji told her. Mrs. Ichijouji nodded in agreement. 

"Thank you," Miyako said before turning back to Ken. 

She sat down in the chair Mrs. Ichijouji just exited. "Ken?" She asked looking at him. Ken just looked away. "Ken look at me," She cupped his cheek gently and pulled him towards her. "Ken, c'mon talk to me," She pleaded softly. 

"Miya… Just go away… I just want everyone to go away so I can die in peace…" Ken told her looking at her with sad eyes. 

"Ken, I won't leave you. Like your mum said I can't leave you. I'm your best friend and you're mine… leaving each other is just something that we do not do! Do you hear me Ichijouji?!" She asked him, still holding his face in place. 

"Miya…" Ken pleaded softly. 

"Why did you do it Ken? Why?" She asked more forcibly, letting go of his face. In doing that he turned his head away from her. "Ken, please… tell me why," She begged. 

Ken sighed giving up, he knew that she would never leave him alone until he told her why, and really… he just wanted to lie in the hospital bed in peace… "I couldn't take it anymore…""

"Couldn't take what? You're life is perfect Ken!" 

"How could you say that?! My life is a wreck!" Ken cried. 

"How can **you** say that Ken?! You have everything going for you! You have…" She stopped as she saw the look in his eyes. She knew. She knew then why he did this. "Oh god Ken… It's… it's because of… Oh Ken," She gently took him in her arms. "I'm so sorry that this had to happened to you…" She whispered. 

"I just wanted the feeling to go away… I just wanted to be clean… it's the only way… the only way…" He whispered clinging onto her. 

"It's not Ken… I know it's not and I'm going to help you through it all…"

--------------

Ken stepped into the café at seven forty five, found a table ordered an ice cap, and waited, and waited, and waited… Just as he was about to get up and leave a flustered blonde ran into the small café. As he ran over Ken sat back down. 

"You're lucky. I almost left," Ken said softly sipping his drink. 

"I know, sorry… I got a little… preoccupied…" Takeru told him blushing softly. Ken looked up at him slightly, noticing the blush he closed his eyes to keep the tears from falling. Takeru took a seat across from Ken, "So, Ken…" He trailed off.

"Takeru, don't. I know you've been seeing this guy behind my back, and me finding out was bound to happen. So don't worry about it…" He stopped as he tried to hold back a sob. 

"Ken you don't…" Takeru tried to explain, but Ken cut him off.

"Yes, I think I do. I wasn't enough for you, so… you went looking elsewhere…" Ken trailed off sadly.

"Ken that's not true! You just have to listen to me!" Takeru begged standing up from his seat. Ken looked up at him, ready to listen. Takeru sighed and sat back down. "I haven't been cheating on you Ken… In fact I guess it's been the other way around…" Ken looked at him oddly. "I've known Daisuke for a long time… since we were kids really…"

"Then why have I never met him?" Ken asked sharply. 

Takeru sighed again; "Because he's been in Japan… in the war…" Takeru sighed and looked down at his lap. 

"He was… in the war?" Ken asked softly. Takeru nodded. "Oh god…" 

"We were maybe seventeen when he first told me that he was bi… At that point I already knew I was gay… and I had had a crush on him for a while… but I couldn't bring myself to tell him… It wasn't until sometime in the next two months that he actually said something… and we were together until the war…" He took a deep breath, "I didn't want to leave him… I wanted to stay behind with him… but he… he wouldn't let me…" 

"Why did he stay behind?" Ken asked. 

"I didn't know… I still don't know… he's never told me… and he pushed me away… away to England… away to you," Takeru looked up into Ken's eyes. "I never meant to hurt you…" He took Ken's hands in his own and squeezed them. 

"I know… I'm sorry…" He squeezed back. "I should go…" Ken said getting up abruptly. 

"Ken wait!" Takeru said going after him. But Ken didn't wait. He kept going, leaving Takeru behind to ponder on what he might do…

--------------

Takeru continued to stand in front of the small café until he was unable to see Ken's figure any longer. Just as he was about to leave he saw a familiar shadow come up behind him. Not wanting to talk to this person he started walking forward, then broke into a sprint hoping to lose the person behind him. Unfortunately for him, the other noticed who he was and was quick and easily caught up to him. 

"Takeru!" He yelled as he grabbed Takeru's shoulder and stopped him before he could get any further. 

Takeru sighed and turned around, "Taichi," He said quietly. 

Taichi looked at him funny, "Hey, didn't you hear me calling you?" he asked letting go of the boys shoulder. 

"No… no I didn't sorry…" Takeru told him.

"Don't give me that bull! If you hadn't have heard me then you wouldn't have started to run! Now… why were you running in the first place?" Taichi asked. 

Takeru sighed, "I didn't want to see anyone…" 

"Why? What's wrong?" 

"I don't want to talk about it…"

"You should tell me, it'll make you feel better," Taichi pressed. 

"I said I didn't want to talk! So lay off Taichi!" Takeru yelled stepping away from him. 

"Whoa… Takeru, calm down okay buddy? Just… calm down, I'm only trying to help."

"I don't need you're help alright?! I don't need yours or Yamato's! Or Hikari's! Or any bodies…" He trailed off. 

"Takeru… is this about Daisuke coming back?" Taichi asked stepping towards him again. Takeru nodded solemnly then shook his head. "What?" 

"It's him and… and Ken…" Takeru said slowly. "Ken, he… he… it's complicated…" 

"Try me," Taichi told him grinning. 

"Like I said Taichi… I… I don't want to talk about it…" 

"Alright then you'll just have to come over and tell Yama all about it!" Taichi said as he grabbed Takeru's arm and started dragging him towards his and Yamato's apartment. 

"But—Taichi!" 

--------------

Ken continued to walk silently towards Miyako's house when he felt something on his shoulder. Stiffening he turned around quickly ready to strike his attacker, but let his fist fall when he saw who it was.

"Whoa there Ken! No need to go all hostile on me!" Koushiro laughed as he placed a friendly arm over Ken's shoulder. 

"Sorry about that Kou, I've ah… had a rough day," Ken told him, trying his best to smile. 

"Oh?" He shot Ken a concerned glance. "What happen?" 

Ken sighed, "I—I rather not talk about it right now…" Ken said quietly. 

"Well, if you're sure. But you know I'm here for you if you need an ear, heck I got two if you want 'em," Ken still couldn't figure out what made serious old Koushiro go somewhat comical. He joked around all the time these days it seemed. 

Ken nodded his head, "Yeah I know." 

Koushiro smiled, "Good, now can I drive you back home? It's getting dark and you shouldn't be walking at this time of night," Ken looked about, he was right, it was dark out. How long did he and Takeru talk? It hadn't seemed long enough for the sun to disappear, and if he had known that it was this dark… Ken would have found some sort of shelter by now, he's still a little uneasy about being out alone at night. 

"T-that would be great Kou, I didn't really feel like walking all the way to Miyako's anyway," Ken told him. 

"Miyako's? I thought you'd be going home by now. Did something happen between you and Takeru?" Ken sighed again and nodded his head. "Let me guess, you don't want to talk about it?" Koushiro grinned. 

Ken smiled a bit, "You catch on quick," He joked. 

Koushiro laughed, tightening his grip on Ken's shoulder, "Alright then, I'll drive you over to Miyako's then."

"Thanks Koushiro."

"No problem Ken." 

--------------

Daisuke was still waiting back at Takeru's place for his return. He sat comfortably on the couch watching TV. He sighed; he didn't know how he survived three years without this precious box. But now that he was out… he was **never** going to take advantage of this box again. Daisuke glanced up at the clock above the Television. Nine thirty. Takeru should have been back by now. He couldn't have been talking to Ichijouji for **that** long could he? But what if Takeru all of the sudden just changed his mind and went back to Ichijouji and not him…? 

No, he couldn't start thinking like that now. It just wasn't something that he did. He just got back… Takeru loves him… But he loves Ichijouji too… 

Daisuke sighed and flopped back down on the couch. There was no use thinking about this. He was just going to get himself upset. And that's something he didn't need right now. 

Shifting to his side he watched the black box that was the television. He had turned it off not too long ago seeing as there was nothing good on. His mind wandered to Takeru, he wondered where he was now… what he was doing…who he was with… what they were doing… 

Daisuke shook his head. He had to stop thinking like that. He **had** too. 

"This is nuts…" He grumbled getting up from the couch. "I shouldn't be just sitting here waiting for him! Should I…?" Daisuke slapped his head; "There I go again with the dominant thing… Takeru and I are equal! At least that's how I see it… most of the time…" He grinned, "Well… in bed is a different story…"

_Daisuke nibbled on Takeru's left ear lobe, his hands lingering at his belt. _

"D-Daisuke!" Takeru moaned out. "P-please…" 

Daisuke smiled and cupped his lovers cheek, "Patients Take…" He kissed his nose, "It will all come in time…" His left eye, "I promise…" Right eye… 

Takeru's eyes shut and he threw his head back. Daisuke grinned. This is what he lived for. 

He kissed his way down his lovers cheek… to his throat… shoulder blade… over to his Adam's apple, sucked on that for a little while… down his chest… lick left nipple… right… 

Takeru was groaning and squirming below him; he was making his job all the more pleasurable.

Daisuke had his hands on his lover's hips, trying, though unsuccessfully to keep them still, guess that's a good thing. Daisuke grinned on Takeru's stomach, making the boy before him squirm even more. 

"D-Dai…" Takeru's hands found his lover's face and brought him back up to his. "I love you…" Daisuke smiled, he loved it when Takeru said that. 

"I love you too…" He kissed him briefly then went back down to the job at hand.

--------------

Taichi finally stopped when they reached the front of his and Yamato's apartment. 

"Taichi! I really don't want to be here right now!" Takeru told him, tugging on his arm. 

"Well, you won't tell me what's wrong, and Yama's been pretty upset with Dai coming back, so what better way to solve everything then to talk?" Taichi asked. 

Takeru looked at him oddly; "Do you not know my brother? He doesn't talk about anything. You of all people should know that," Takeru told him. 

Taichi sighed, "Look, just do me this one favor will yeah? Just, go in there and talk to him. Having a grumpy Yamato isn't fun!" Taichi pouted as he pushed a still reluctant Takeru into his apartment. 

Turning around when he heard the door click shut Takeru started to bang on it to get Taichi to let him out. 

"Taichi! Stop banging on the—" Yamato stopped mid sentence seeing that it was Takeru standing at the door and not Taichi. "What are you doing here?" 

Takeru turned back around when he heard his brothers voice, and looked at him shyly, "Ah… visiting my favourite brother?" 

"I'm your only brother now tell me why you're here," Yamato demanded. 

"The truth?" Takeru asked. Yamato nodded, "Taichi dragged me here. Said that we need to solve this thing between you and Dai."

Yamato snorted, "There's nothing to solve, I hate him, he hates me--" Takeru cut in. 

"That's not true! Dai doesn't hate you! He only acts like that because you hate him and want to keep us apart!"

"Wells he's right! You can do better Takeru! You have done better! Why would you do something stupid like this and ruin everything you have with Ken?!" Yamato yelled. 

"Because I'm in love with Daisuke! That's why! I never got over him! I never will! Sure, I like Ken, and it might even go as far as love, but not in the same way Daisuke and I fall. There's just something about him, about us that makes it so… so…" Takeru struggled with the right word. 

"Unique?" Yamato asked. 

"Yeah, unique. Can't you see that Yama? He makes me happy. Why can't you just be happy for me too?" 

Yamato sighed and fell onto a chair, "I still think you can do better. But…" Yamato said. 

"But?" Takeru asked eagerly. 

"But, I'm willing to let it slide just for your happiness," Yamato said finally. 

Breaking into a huge grin Takeru ran towards his brother and gave him a huge hug, "Oh thank you Yamato! I'll love you always for this!" He clung on until Yamato had to pry him off from lack of oxygen. 

"Okay! Okay! Now get off me!" Yamato said smiling. 

"Aww! Now that's what I like to see! A smiling happy Yama!" Taichi cried from the doorway, where he'd been listening into the entire conversation. Yamato just sighed. 

--------------

"Thanks again!" Ken said as he closed the door to Koushiro's car. Koushiro waved and soon drove off as soon as he saw that Ken made it safely into the apartment. 

Making his way up the stairs to Miyako's place, Ken was about to knock, when the door opened and Miyako just about ran into him. 

"God! Ken! You scared the shit out of me! Don't do that again!" She said holding her hand over her chest. 

"I'm sorry Miyako, you scared me too," Ken told her, somewhat more calmly. 

"So what were you doing out so late? Did you have a hot date?" Miyako winked and nudged him.

Ken hung his head and made to move past her, "I was talking to Takeru," he walked inside. 

Miyako turned, "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. 

Ken nodded his head, then shook it, "I don't know. All I know is that I'll never be able to be with him…" he trailed off. 

"Oh Ken…" Miyako said as she made to hug him. 

Ken backed away, "Please… don't… I just need some time…" He made to turn away but she caught him by the arm. 

"It'll be okay Ken. I know it doesn't seem like it now… but it will…" 

"You always say that… You always say that but sooner or later I end up getting hurt again!" He yelled turning to face her, "Do you even know what it's like to watch the one you love the most walk away with somebody else? Walk away from you? From your life?"

Miyako looked at him, sorrow in her eyes, "I do."

He looked at her surprised. "Wha—? Who?" 

Her eyes slid shut, "…You…" She whispered. 

"Me?" Ken choked.

"You." She repeated, "I've always loved you Ken, but I knew I could never have you. I knew I would never be the one that you needed most in life, I'd have to settle for the role of best friend," She smiled, "But I'm okay with that now… it took me a long time Ken, a really long time, but it's okay." 

"Miyako… I—I don't know what to say…" 

"You don't have to say anything… you've been through a lot today, why don't you go and lie down? You can use my room. I'll have to couch tonight."

Ken moved towards her and hugged her, "Thank you," Ken whispered, "I don't know what I'd do without you…" 

"You'd probably be dead by now…" She whispered back. 

"You're probably right. Thank you again," He kissed her on the cheek and walked over to her room. 

"I love you more then anything Ken…" 

--------------

Takeru opened the door quietly; not wanting to wake Daisuke, stepping inside he moved over to the coat rack and planted his coat on it, he stepped back over to the door and closed it, as silently as he had opened it. 

He moved over to the kitchen, and got himself some bottled water, twisting the cap off he took a swig and walked over to the living room. 

Takeru flopped down onto the couch only to jump back up again as something yelled from underneath him. 

"Dai—Daisuke! I didn't know you were there!" Takeru yelled. 

"Noticed…" Daisuke said as he rubbed his back, his face scrunched. 

"Sorry…" Takeru said as he sat down on the ground, in front of Daisuke. "Why did you come back…? Why now, after all this time…?" 

"Because I love you?" Daisuke answered, thinking it was obvious. "You realize I only got out of that prison a year ago right?"

Takeru shook his head, eyes wide, "No idea. I didn't know they had caught you."

"They had, and I'll tell ya… it was one of the most terrifying experiences I went through. I was caught soon after you had left, it was stupid… but I was supposed to be sent off for ten years… but I was freed after three, which was last year. And now I'm back, and I don't want to have to leave you again," Daisuke said as he grabbed one of Takeru's hands. 

Takeru brought the hand to his mouth and kissed it, "Daisuke… I didn't know…" 

"I know you didn't. I didn't want to tell you because I knew you'd get worried and scared… but you don't have to be because I'm here now."

"I just have one more thing left to ask…"

"Anything," Daisuke told him. 

"Why did you stay in the first place?" Takeru asked tearfully. 

Daisuke hung his head, "My parents and sister where in hiding… I had to try and get them out of there, and to somewhere safe, before I could leave…But…" He paused. 

"Dai?" Takeru asked worriedly. 

"But before I got there… someone… someone had…" He took a breath, "They were already dead…" Not knowing what else to do, Takeru wrapped his arms around him and hugged him. 

"I'm sorry Dai… I know how much you loved your family…" 

"It's not your fault…"

"And it's not yours either," Daisuke looked at him, "I know you, and I know how you think. You blame their deaths on yourself don't you?" Daisuke nodded, Takeru wiped a tear from his cheek, "Don't… It's not your fault… you tried as hard as you could to get to them in time. There's nothing you can do… You did your best…" He placed a kiss on his forehead. 

"I love you Takeru…"

"I love you too Dai."

End.

****

Well, it's over… it's done. Although maybe… just maybe I'll continue it if some people think I should… But for me to know that means you have to review… Think you can do that? I hope so ^^ 

---BlueMoonEmpress---


End file.
